Please Don't Go Love
by TheeInfamous
Summary: What is SAW all about? Pain and giving you enough of it. These six people that are caught in Jigsaw's yet another group trap are hurting. On the outside because of his traps...and on the inside because of their own. Read and Review
1. Chapter 1

She began to stir out of her unconscious state slowly, pushing her self up from what had become

a warm spot on the floor from her body heat. Looking around, the room came into focus.

There were four dirty walls smeared with blood, with a yellowish tint to them, and there were

chains coming from the walls, some leading to nothing, and some leading to one ankle of each of

the five other people in the room, including herself. It was made out of thick metal, but had a

keyhole which made her wonder where the key was as she tugged at it. She then looked down

to notice that neither of the people in the room had shoes on, including herself. She was wearing

the tight-as-hell-short-as-fuck black dress she had been wearing from somewhere-but she

couldn't remember.

Her eyes scanned over the other people in the room; There was one guy close by her with

quite attractive looking brown hair that was a bit on the messy side though she didnt mind.

Wearing a black t-shirt and old loose jeans, he was lean and had the arms, as in he had muscule

that every girl would no doubt love to lay in. She knew his name was Dylan and that he was the

kind of druggie at their college but that didnt stop her from envying his girlfriend which lay by

him. They were in a bit of a circle in the middle of the room so next to him was his girlfriend,

Jessica. A blond girl with saddo eyes that obviously sagged downward at the ends and with lips

that looked werid stopped her from being 'pretty', her body was the kind of skinny type that

boosted her looks and she was tall.

Right by her was Amber, a red haired girl with sharp facial features and the greenest eyes on

anyone she knew. She was really skinny, a bag of bones practically. She was wearing a firey

red dress so short it barely made it to her thigh. By her was Austin, a jock with dirty blond hair

that fell in front of his eyes, bringing out their amazing blue color. He was wearing his black and

gold hockey sweatshirt with black sweatpants. Next to him was Roy, the 'bad boy

jock/druggie', wearing his regular dark green sweatshirt, white sweat pants, and his black beany

hat because it was snowing where they were. He was only two years older than her which was

the same as with Dylan and Amber, Jessica being only one. Finally the others started to wake

up slowly, first one being Dylan.

"Where the fuck am I?" He asked in a groggy tone, rubbing his head and emeidatly

pulled on the chain around his ankle. He looked up at Sage, put she only gave him a shrug, her

long silky black hair falling around her flawless face, and her brown eyes wide. "Well how the

fuck am I supposed to get out of this shit." he said and shook his girlfriends shoulder. "Hey,

Jessica, wake up." She at last began to come into the room at the same time as Cody, Amber,

and Roy did.

"What the?" They all three said in almost perfect unison. Roy caught Sages eye and asked her first,

"Where are we?" He asked confused.

"I don't know." Sage said calmly, shrugging her shoulders again.

"I don't remember getting here...do you guys?" Cody asked frowning.

"No." They all answered.

Right then a static noise filled the room causing them to all look up at the tv in the upper

corner of the room, a creepy puppet on the screen slowly turned in their direction. "Welcome to

your first challenge. In this room are faces you are familer with, but all have a secret that aren't

as familer and could eventually bring you all to your deaths. You are all connected by chains,

and also your actions in the past year that have riped each other apart. The way to remove them

is up to you. You have the choice of either severeing your foot with the saw located in the

middle of the circle, or to retreive the key that is located in each of your digestive systems and

escape through the door. The timer will begin at the end of this tape and once done the door will

be locked forever. I urge you not to be fooled by first imperessions." With that the tv screeched,

going black.

2:00. Only two minutes! Sage felt her whole body go numb watching the time, but right

then she heard a gaging noise and turned around to see Amber shoving her finger down her

throat. Everyone stared at her when all of a sudden Amber began to choke and blood began

dripping out of her mouth. She clutched her throat and doubled over, desprete to get the key

out. Cody slammed his hand on her back in a panic and the key soared out, leaving her

coughing and heaving more blood as Dylan picked up the key and shoved it into his ankle

brace, surprisingly unlocking it. "The key fits all of ours. Hurry up." He said standing up and

dropped the key into Jessica's hands. She hastely took hers off, clumsily throwing it to Cody

before throwing herself at Dylan and making their way to the door, pushing it open and

dissapearing as it slammed shut.

1:23

When the key finally came to Sage her hands were shaking horribly. She looked up at

the timer to see where it was now as it shut close behind Roy and Amber, not helping her at all.

0:34

Sobbing hysterically with her hands moving so violently the key at last clicking into the

lock and she nearly stood up before it was completely off and scrambled to the door, her heart

pounding at her chest with such force she swore it would ripe open.

0:08

Her hands clawed into the door as she threw it open and dived into the other room,

falling onto the floor. Panting and trying to calm down her body curled up there, her arms

wrapping around her thrashing body.


	2. Chapter 2

"Get the fuck up already it wasn't that bad bitch." Jessica spat rudely, getting a little annoyed at their situation and how Sage was taking it. Getting up off the floor

like she hadn't just been close to screaming and being shut in that room forever, Sage glared at Jessica and gave her the finger.

"Oh real mature skank." Jessica said with an all-knowing smirk.

"I'm not the one wanting to fuck your boyfriend!" Sage shouted back at her.

"Yeah you do you whore!"

"Whatever guys, you can figure out who fucks who after we get out of here." Amber said rolling her eyes and pushing past them to follow where the three guys

walking down the long hallway to the door at the end of it.

Still glaring and ready to tear away at each others throats they followed behind Amber. Dylan lead them as he opened the only door that wasn't boarded up.

"This better not be some damn trap." Roy growled under his breath, giving Sage goosebumps up and down her arms, the room was completely dark.

"Shit." Dylan whispered with his eyes wide at the contraption that lite up in front of them when the door slammed shut and a timer began, giving them 4 minutes.

There was one chair in front of them and straps on the wall that could hold five people. Set on the seat of the one chair was a small tape similar to the one that had

been in the other room. Dylan picked it up hastily in his long tanned finger nails to press play.

"_Hello Amber. You go through life beliving that telling the truth is something only weak people do. You've hurt more people than you've saved, and now its time to_

_face your habits and over come them. This chair is a lie detector. You will strap yourself to the chair while your friends do the same onto the wall. Each one of the people _

_you are surrounded by have had to live in your lies. The timer will stop for 4 seconds everytime you answer truthfully, but if you dont the spears located inside the walls will _

_steadly peirce through your friends. I wish you the best of luck._"

"Hurry up and get in." Dylan commanded Amber, pushing the rest of them at the straps on the wall to get hooked up. Amber slid into the chair and hooked herself

up, sitting there waiting she looked around the room at each face, knowing nearly all the lies she told them and what the questions might be. When they were all straped in

a beep sounded and a voice began to talk.

"_When Jessica had come to you looking for the cat she had lost, you told her that you hadn't seen it. You had but were too annoyed to fix her problems. Is this _

_true?"_

"Yes." Amber said rolling her eyes, this was going to be easier than she thought.

"Bitch." Jessica shot at her in a nasty voice as the timer stopped and the clinking noises behind her did also. She'd cried for days when she'd lost that cat, having had

gotten her when she was going through a tough time in her life.

"_Roy when living with six roommates in a one bedroom appartment and working fulltime at two jobs, you had just gotten accepted for a new credit card."_

Ambers heart began to pound harder at her attempt to slow it down because she knew how lie detectors worked but it would not. She looked around for a

chance to unstrap herself but she was in too tight, with no way to avoid the question.

_"The credit card went missing and then was found maxed. You asked your friends, including Amber, if they knew who could have possibly taken it from you as it _

_had been laying in your pocket the last time you saw it. Amber, what happened to the credit cards?"_

Amber didn't answer for a minute, and right away Jessica screamed when she felt the spears poke her back.

"I maxed it, okay? There." She yelled out really starting to feel cornered.

"You fucking," Roy started struggling under his straps in a fit of anger. He had had to drop out of college to pay back that huge bill for the past three years. He

glared at Amber but she kept her eyes away from his. The timer stopped and the next question started.

"Hurry up and answer faster." Dylan yelled, the spear really against his back. He could feel it in two places, one at his right shoulder, and the other at his left

abdomen.

"_Is it or is it not true that when Sage confided in you about her weight problems after having lost 20 pounds, you told her to lose a couple more even though you_

_knew she was deep into and fit all the signs of Anorexia Nervosa because you didn't need nor want her company any longer so you thought the best way to end it off was_

_to tell her was would hurt her the most."_

"Its true." She said nonchalantly, brushing it off right away because it was a sore spot. Looking over at her Sage had kept her head down and turned slightly away

from her. '_Whatever, it's not like we're friends anymore anyways.' _Amber thought as the timer stayed stopped.

"_Dylan used to want to date Sage when you all were in high school but you were also looking for someone to be passionate with for the reason of not wanting _

_to face your true feelings for someone else. You told him something at a party you were attending where you purposefully didn't invite Sage. What did you tell him?"_

Amber quickly thought of a way to word her response so that it showed little of the truth but when the timer started again she said screw it in her mind and

answered.

"I told him that I wanted to have sex with him because I knew he would say yes because Sage was fat and no one liked her."

The whole room went silent. Dylan let out a breath through his nose in a way that said 'it had to be put out there sooner or later.' The information didn't fase

Jessica or Sage much on the outside but to themselves Jessica was smiling and thinking '_Ha, lucky boys got a much better partner now.' _and Sage was picking the finger

nail on her pointer finger with her thumb, looking like she hadn't just heard what Amber had just answered to. Dylan looked around past Jessica and Roy to see Sages

face. She had changed he thought. She looked practically scary skinny but it was border line to the sexy skinny that boys liked now a days. He looked at her for a while

longer until he saw Jessica smile at him, thinking he was looking at her.

_"You said to Austin on the last day on senior year that you hated him and that he should never talk to you again after being with him for the whole year. What _

_did and still do know about Austin?"_

"No way." Amber said in a stubborn voice, shaking her head. The timer clicked back on and all of the five people in front of her winced when the spears started to

move again.

"Just say it god damn." Dylan said through clentched teeth as the tip of the spear dug deeper into his back.

"AG, I LOVE HIM." She shouted out in a move that seemed painful to her. "Assholes." She said quietly, the straps loose enough to slip out of. Austin ignored

what she said, he couldn't believe that.


End file.
